Not Much Time
by Tonibolognie
Summary: A one-off of what happened when Jax and Tara left the motel at the end of Season 6. COMPLETE


The sun blinded them as they made their way out of the motel room. They both put their sunglasses on as they made their way towards Tara's car. Sheriff Roosevelt was sitting in his police cruiser, watching them, ready to escort Tara wherever she needed to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to _Scoops_ with me?" Jax asked for the 10th time since they untangled themselves from one another; neither one of them wanting to leave the safety and peace of that motel bed. But after forcing themselves to get up and get dressed, Jax seemed insistent on Tara coming to Scoops with him.

They had found their way back to each other in the typical Jax/Tara fashion and despite the uncertainty of the next few hours, neither one of them could remove the sly smiles from their faces. And neither one of them was ready to let go.

Tara unlocked the car and turned to him.

"No. I want to go home and unpack. And besides, I don't think the guys are ready to see me yet."

The memory of his wife almost ratting on the club and taking the boys washed over Jax. The past few weeks of loneliness, contempt and anger for one another still lingered in the back of both their minds. But neither one of them was going to spoil the last few free moments that had with one another with the pain of the past. Jax cupped his hand to his wife's face.

"I don't care what the guys think. I don't want to spend another moment away from you. After tonight…"

Tara put her finger up to his lips.

"After tonight, you will do what you need to do. I will take the boys to Oregon and whenever you get out, you will come home. No matter where me and the boys are."

Jax leaned his forehead against Tara's. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. He knew he was going to keep this promise. When he was released from prison, he was going home, to his family. He pulled away and put his hand on her stomach.

"Maybe there could be a third Teller waiting for me when I get there." He said smiling, longing to be back in that motel room, making love to his wife again.

The smile vanished from Tara's face as she remembered the fake miscarriage and framing Gemma. She pulled away from Jax and removed his hands from her stomach. She took his hands in hers.

"Jax, I am still so…"

This time Jax put his fingers to her lips.

"I understand everything. I get it now. Before I was too angry and selfish to get it, but now I do. The past is dead, Tara. And whatever happens, just know I love you. "

Tara stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Jax.

"You still smell like me," she said softly and seductively in his ear.

Jax let out a soft moan. With that an idea came into his head.

"Hold on a sec."

He walked over to Roosevelt's car and started speaking to the Sheriff. Tara could see Roosevelt sighing and looking unsure. Finally after a few moments, he nodded.

Jax ran back over to Tara.

"Come on, we don't have much time. Get in the car."

"Jax, where are we…"

"Tara, we have 30 minutes. Now do you want to waste them talking or do you want to get in the car?"

Tara quickly made her way to passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she put her seatbelt on.

Jax quickly put the car in reverse and started driving out of the parking lot, leaving Roosevelt behind.

He smiled and winked at her.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>After turning down a dirt road, not far from the motel, they came to clearing in the middle of the woods. Jax parked the car in the empty field.<p>

"Come on, we have 10 minutes."

Tara got out of the car and followed Jax down a hill to a beautiful stream. The silence was welcoming and it seemed that they were the only two people in the world.

"I found this place after you left the first time. I would come here and think about you. How much I missed and loved you. I would write a lot here. And just think if I had that second chance, what I would do differently. I have been meaning to take you here, but something always came up." He said with regret in his voice.

Jax walked over to her. He laid down in front of her and invited her to lie next to him. When she made her way to the ground, Jax wrapped his arms around her.

"There is nothing left to say. No more apologies. No more promises. No more lies or hurt. I just want to hold you here. I just want you to feel how much I love you. Can we do that? For the next eight minutes?"

Tears came to Tara's eyes as she was only able to nod. If she spoke she would break out into tears.

For the next eight minutes, they just laid there, looking into each other's eyes; never breaking their stare. Jax would wipe away every tear that would fall down her face, while Tara would hold on to him for dear life; knowing that once she let go, she would not know when she could hold him again.

Jax knew he had to be the strong one.

"It's time babe."

Tara looked at him one more time and created a memory of him she knew she would never forget.

Jax helped her up. He pulled her close to him one more time.

"When I leave that jail, I am coming home to you. Wherever you are, will be my home and I am going to come home. "

For the first time, Tara believed him.

"I will be waiting," she said with no reservations.

After one more kiss, they walked smiling, hand in hand up the hill where their future awaited them.


End file.
